


A Ness Adventure

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Adventure, Crack, Crack Crossover, Fetish, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Parody, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ness gows on a advenjure wiff Petey Piranha 2 fynd da meeneng uf lyf. Can dey stup da evul Donald Trump, before HE becums duh pwesadunt of da wurld?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like to thank the academy - I mean, PrincessAmerica - for giving me the inspiration to make this intentionally bad story. Here's hoping it gets a crapload of dramatic readings like Mishion Form God. And on that note, you better take advantage of that new crack paring I just made up on the spot.

On day en Nintandor Wirl, efferee1's va4ite karacture, nass furm erfbond, wuz dong sum thangs ya no in duh bafroom lyke maken kukees 4U big guy

"okay" nerss sad ass HE wuz diiturmand 2 mayk da bess kookeys in da hole wurl

wen SIDDENLEE catpain falkin cam in The Room (oh hai merth, hoo wuz also dere to get nu underware butt she ded pur math) and took da kukeys

"oh no," knuckles said as git buffed back to the future mawtee gwate skott

dis wuz nut OKAY with ness as he chased after capton failcan, seeing ladee palutayna fart and beng blastd into de mon furm majoritys musk

"oh my," toddette excaimed as she and drie boozer were dare for a afenjur 2

"it's okey" nass repied cuz he wuz a canadian, salooting lick a mexican "i no wat tu du"

and den ness sharjd up and becum a super sayan butt he kuld not pwoseed as peetea puranna kame 2 tell him sumfin

"nass we neeed ya," petey griffin stated as dis wuz liek da tiem he went bok en tim

"im rely wish," exkaimed donald trump ho wuz dere fur no raison, plus 4 wurds lol


	2. Chapter 2

ness and petay perranuh went bok 2 da foojure as dey wer in casteleeaa cetay were dey fond all de pokemon but dey desided to kalim da empyre stayt belldeng

"camon nuss we gatta klim da empiur stake billdin" petee exklaimd

"okay" ness sad as he and petey begun deir klim up da bildin wif all da pokemons washing

"hey look" a vanilluxe shooted wile lukin up "its a hoomin boi an sum plant fing"

"dats petee peranuh to you ice creem gurl" garbador snapd as he slappd vanilluxe

"uno i fink wer gong hiya," petii told ness

"cool," ness shitted as he wunkd "lets c how hi dis bildin can be

and den da too kep talken wil dey climbin

"uno i git dese kalofs fom a dum slof namd sid or sumfan,' ness kamented

"woa rely?" petey rimarkd in shark "dats so kool man"

unfootunitely dey were fond by donald shrimp in hes hell of coptur, as he bwasted dem but missed

"doh" said wario who was missing dough becuz he was the epic fart man sence mash a hero soccer eye had a fart fedish

"hoy nass, leets huv sex," pete jigusted in un attumpt to move the glow and git the plut goying

"okay," ness sed his catchphase as everone sheered and confetti flayed arond as ness tuk off his shorts, with petelly gusping

"u ware diapers?" petoyili gusped in shick

"ya," ness sud in emburrusment as she pulld up his shits bak up tu covir his dimper, "i huv a lotta axidents,"

droo boser and bureck obomuh were ponting a wite hose nerby, overharing wut nisswuz saiyan


	3. Chapter 3

"0 mai gawd did wii just clim da impieur stake belldeng?" nass exklaimd ass HE saw plains fliing arond

"yes,' Patty poranuh wepulied swaftly "mah boi wii jure ass hall deed, wusnt it amoozing"

petii and noss were an da emprye st8 baldin as da 2 wur luuking don wandering what wuz gunnuh happen 2 dem

"if we don mack it oot in tim i juz wunnuh sey i luv u," niss said wile scrutching hers bulls

"way pass kool," petii exclaims as he nooded 'and holee cwap luis dis remins mii of duh tym i fel in luv wif a pare of waffuls"

"did sumBODY say waffles?" beest boi and siborg frum teen tytuns shooted as dey begun sengin bout waffles

suddenly arceus appured and telapoot nece and petey griffin someware all dem levving noo yark

"so tell me about bane, why duz he ware da mask," pete asked genesis

"becuz my diper is nice and cumfy to where, und i also do et for you big geye," niss replyd as he geegled


	4. Chapter 4

"holi cwap lues," ness excaimed as he pupped his pants, whiff itt smalling rely bod. "remembah da tyme we did sumthin lyk make a famely goi kutuhway gag?"

peet pwanuh wuz gunna say sumfin wan suddanlee the gweatist pwesidant of all tim, Doneld Tramp, cam into The Room, sence noss and petoy were in nass househild furm erfbawnd

"yer fiyard," Dinner Twerps stats while poonting at ness

ness peed her pants as HE had no style HE had no grace this kawng haz a fun KNEE faze

"lissen ta mii you transexual doodoo head," Donawld Twump grambled wile clenching his fists

Petery did nawt tayk 2 did wall so he gwabbed Tronald Dump and stuffed him into a canyon that he pilled oot of his red underwhere. Danile Tormp exclaimd in horrer as he was bwasted high into da ski, causing da hose to colispe as pete and nes pooped out, luking arond for McDonald's Triumph, gancing at each other as day jwugged

"we dist!" nizz shooted as he bushed, palling don his underwater "now lets have sax,"

petoy noodled in agree mint as they begun to have da saxophone yet again, with petey dun flaying to orlanduh fleraday wile havin saxo wif snes

"look daduh, a floaten star," ridley said to hes adapted farther olimar, sence seyez doesnt manter yo


	5. Chapter 5

wii nad a wuy to stip deneel tramp," noss started to peter piranuhgriffin as they were at universol studioes flooriduh in orlando

"hallee kwap lues i tink u might be wight," petey excaimed as he juck his hed "did remands moo of da tym i wuz a bleck goy,"

suddsnly cam in da gweaytist cup in all da worl - Paul Blart Mole Cup!

"dats wight," pall fart statd as he incweased his punts size "and no we are gong to stip donalt drump!"

they all cheered, wih niss and petoy having six bee 4 muvin on 2 da plawt of da storee

"uh oh, i need a adult," nossy ponted out to peetee

"and why dat," petoul asked

"bezcaust i drooped da boom in da lasania," nessolodeon exploded a stream of green slime form nick

"ono," sed nackuls


	6. Chapter 6

"i huv bad fellin bout dis," acrus suggestid as he wuz watchs sega snes and petoy pwanha griffin go up and don un all arin uniferzol stoodeeos fuhlereda

"gwat cuz i have urmy," dinal tremp excaimed as ha kelled the pokamon gud and den revelled his armee witch had brak obama, satan smith, duh gwate mity poo, keng geedooruh, stevin yooniferse, stivin kolbear, bill o rily, and jeorsh lucas

ness und pete decide to go to hurry pooter, butt they licked jews moar so dey go into deloren fum bak 2 da footer and wur en 2011 so dey kuld wide jaws

"jiws is a gwate rude," ness excaimed as he joomped in 2 petays pooch when da metal made shark furm shaws shood up in da water

butthan dinallyas trumpetooty and his bund of eval appored, making da rude stip as evurn scremd and petiy got oof da boat,facing da bad goiys

"now your rely gon get fyard," dinalt droomp pomised as he laffed, 'go and get dem my armsty,"

donall trums army of evel all posed as niss got da curage and leapt into ack chin, wiff pety beheyend him


	7. Chapter 7

"we gonna huv sex after dis," petetete asked ness

"yus, we vil." nassaw promst as un da urmy oof deneld tremp appored. Ferst niss yoosed his pee on dem, den he fired farts fum his big butt at borat obummuh, with petoy griffin piranhuh goobling up the devil stan smith and da gwate mitea pu, wuf nuss losing zikick to peek ap keyng gidooreh and shooving ham into da jaws shark. stevinn yewniferse and steavan kawlbear held to ech otter as ness slamd dem with jam, fillyd by peetoo gwabben bell o really and smashing hem don on shorj lookas

"nooooo muh armee," donall trimpetolyansk snarled as he wuz eatin arbys since he wuz onering jon stoowurt who wuz marred to arbys

"u tink you have efferythang," petey startd

"u huv noothing," nass snarped back

"well im rely rich so yer feyard," dinald chimp snapped back

after having sax whiff ech ooter, noss and potuh perunaa turd to donalst trampst, da finale beetle wuz aboot to began

"hurrey," dri biswer started as he wuz clening da sidewallkuhs


	8. Chapter 8

Ness and Donald Trump looked down at each other. Petey Piranha, Paul Blart, Dry Bowser, and the ghost type ghoul of Arceus all watched as they couldn't believe the final showdown that was going to happen.

Ness: now, doinalll terumpette, yer gong to hall!

Dinalliest Trumpadoodie: lol, ur a moron, cuz I dun fink so, fart boi!

Nass: (farts, cwapping her punts in da procez) HEY!! My farz dont small lick peech or palutaynuhs!

Doonaalduh Tarump: Well dey do, and no yer FIYARD!!

Dinald appoched Niss with a baseball batman and slimmed it don on niss who scremed for halp as everon JUST FUCK MY SHIT UP. Dats when Donoli Turompi win da erection, and becum prez of da world, doming eveyon!

_Is dis da und UUUU, big guy?_

* * *

"WAH!!" Ness panted as he woke up in his bed, glancing around to see that he was in his room in the Smash Mansion, wearing his regular clothes as he noticed he peed his pants, groaning. "That's it... not only am I not drinking several cases of Lon Lon Milk with Young Link again, I'm also not doing the same thing but with Bianca's Bean Burrito Burgers alongside Peach and Palutena... those things go right through me AND give me nightmares..."

Ness then proceeded to get up and look for new clothes to wear, with it still being the middle of the night, as the Smash Mansion was residing in the United States of Donald Trump. Little did Ness know that his 'nightmare'... was real.

**The End...?**


End file.
